Transcended Manalandy/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Manalandy |name4 = First Impact }} ATK. |activeskill1 = Warm Sunlight |flavora1 = Warm sunlight on a clear day can make just about anyone happy. |aEffect1 = Purifies all ally debuffs and defends allies x2 to prevents buffs from being removed for 9.8 seconds. 19.1 sec |activeskill2 = Balance of Nature |flavora2 = The natural order must be maintaned in order to achive world peace. |aEffect2 = If all party members receive damage that is proportional to 25% or more of their HP for 6 seconds, then a buff is given where only 25% of damage is received. 16 sec |activeskill3 = Storm Clouds |flavora3 = All traces of evil begin to dissapear in a tempest. |aEffect3 = There is a 100% chance that damage received by all enemies increases by 125% for 7.2 seconds, and buffs cannot be received. 18.6 sec |passive1 = Wild's Blessing |flavorp1 = Manalandy's belssings makes the energy of life abundant. |pEffect1 = Every 8 seconds, an allied unit regains 1722% of Manalandy's Attack power in health. Additionally, Manalandy increases the Attack Power of the Varmen family by 760% and their by 45%. Each additional enhancement increases Varman Family Attack power by 12%. |passive2 = Life's Greatness |flavorp2 = The power of life is so great that it cannot be expressed in words. |pEffect2 = Increase allied unit's by 40% and Main Stats by 230%. |passive3 = Life of Dignity |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied unit's by 120% and reduce their damage taken by 27%. Also, increases allied unit's damage by 362%. |passive4 = Shadow Fiend |flavorp4 = Manalandy's gentle touch makes you realize how great nature is. |pEffect4 = Increases "Warm Sunlight"'s shield to 2 instances and allows it to increase the ATK of entire allied party by 611%. Separately, increases allied unit's Attack Power by 356% and Single-Target Attack Power by 299% |passive5 = Protection of the Spirit |flavorp5 = The blessings of spirits amplifies Manalandy's attunement with nature. |pEffect5 = Increases Melee damage by 415% and by 505% for entire allied party. "Warm Sunshine" now recovers HP by 811% of her ATK for entire allied party. |passive6 = Mother Nature |flavorp6 = Varman's friend Manalandy maximizes the stats of the Varman family using ancient knowledge passed down to her. |pEffect6 = Further increases the Varman Family's ATK by 644%, damage by 897% and the Melee damage of entire allied party by 438% |passive7 = |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Reduce Manalandy's Active Skill Cooldowns by 5%. Increase allied unit's damage by 148% and Varmen Family Attack power by 340%. For each additional enhancement, further increase the Varmen Family Attack power by 92%. |inficon1 = Increase Party Physical Damage |infskill1 = Party ATK |infEffect1 = Increase Party ATK by 900% |inficon2 = Increase Party Boss Damage |infskill2 = Party Boss Damage |infEffect2 = Increase the additional Boss damage of party members by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Varmen Family Physical Damage |infskill3 = Varmen Family ATK |infEffect3 = Increase the ATK of Varmen Family members by 1080%. |charskill = Nature's Warmth |charEffect = |Gaiaweaponname = Elemental Wind |GaiaweaponC = |GaiaweaponB = |GaiaweaponPassive = }}